The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Euonymus, grown as an ornamental shrub, botanically known as Euonymus fortunei and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Hooij’.
The new Euonymus is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of the Euonymus fortunei cultivar Sunspot, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,340. The new Euonymus was discovered and selection by the Inventor from within a population of plants of the cultivar Sunspot in a controlled environment in Ederveen, The Netherlands in March, 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new Euonymus by cuttings in a controlled environment in Ederveen. The Netherlands since June, 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Euonymus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.